1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a log management technique for a storage system in which storage apparatuses and computers are connected to each other via a network. More particularly, this invention relates to a technique for auditing operation logs concerning operations of storage apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the amount of data handled by computers has been increasing because of computer performance upgrades and the advancement of Internet connection speeds. Also, because of statutory regulations and in order to deal with lawsuits, there is a growing need for file auditing using storage operation logs. Therefore, techniques to store the storage volume setting change history as an audit log and transmit the stored audit log to a log management server (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-114834), and techniques to generate, based on configuration information, fault logs for connected volumes, gather the generated fault logs and transmit them to a management server (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-172003) are suggested.
In conventional techniques, audit logs and/or fault logs are generated. However, these logs are not generated by associating audit target data with events or time and, therefore, it is impossible to know what kind of events took place in which volumes in the past and so find target volumes that require auditing. Furthermore, since logs (volumes and time) requiring auditing cannot be identified, unnecessary logs will be generated and the auditing workload will increase.